


Debts and deals

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Little Bloody, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Chan, Vampire Hunter AU, Vampire hunter Woojin, not a lot just some mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “But be warned, hunter,” he warned and Woojin swallowed. “You’re in debt to me and my coven now."





	Debts and deals

  


  


  


  


Woojin cursed as he looked Jisung over. This wasn’t going to be fun and he wasn’t sure they would be able to get Jisung home without his wounds getting even worse.

“What do we do?” Jeongin asked, fear swirling in his eyes as Woojin turned to look at him. Jisung was on the cold ground, whimpering in pain. Woojin’s mind was racing as he tried to think of something. He looked over Jisung as Jeongin and Minho were trying to stop the bleeding from his abdomen. He let his eyes wander over the dead ghoul on the side of the street and grimaced. It had been much more powerful than they had anticipated and a mistake had gotten them into this situation.

“We need to get him inside,” Minho said, taking his eyes off Jisung’s bloody wound. “We can’t get him to the house, it’s too far away.” Woojin nodded, swallowing hard. “Do you know of anything?”

Woojin thought for a moment, letting his eyes wander the surroundings. These weren’t really their part of town but- Woojin widened his eyes as a thought came to him. Then his gut twisted uncomfortably.

“I know a place,” he said, turning to look down the street. “It’s… It’s not far from here,” he continued, ignoring the others curious looks. “Get him off the ground,” he instructed, looking back at Jisung. “And please be careful with him.”

Minho and Jeongin both nodded, their lips pressed together. Jeongin sent Woojin a questioning look but Woojin shook his head. 

“Just follow me,” he said as he began to walk. The others didn’t protest and just opted for following him in silence. 

The whole city was silent in the early hours of the morning. The sun were still sleeping, the sky was dark and clouds covered the stars. There were no people outside and Woojin felt thankful for that. He didn’t feel like explaining their current situation to a mundane who had no relation to the supernatural. 

“Remind me tomorrow to tell the academy that we have a dead ghoul on the street and they should send out a scout to check the site,” he said and Jeongin hummed. “In case it doesn’t turn into ash with the sun.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Jeongin said and Woojin nodded, turning left down a dark street. The apartments in these parts were actually pretty nice with a high numbers of mundanes living there, despite the high numbers of supernatural beings that might threaten the residents. “Where are we going?”

“Can’t say,” Woojin replied shortly before he stopped in front of a door. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He glanced over to the side, to Jisung who was leaning into Jeongin’s side, his blood staining Jeongin’s clothes. He turned back to the door and knocked.

He held his breath as he waited, his heart beating hard in his ribcage. 

Then the door creaked open and a familiar face appeared in front of him. A small heart shaped face, full lips and feline eyes wide as he stared at Woojin. His skin was tan but with an ashen undertone with countless of freckles dotting his skin. There was a moment as they two of them just stared at each other.

“Hello Woojin,” the vampire said after a moment of shock and he broke into a wide, genuine smile.

“Hello Felix,” Woojin said, voice strained. It had been a year since he’d last seen Felix, or any of the vampires in Felix’s coven for that matter. “Would you mind letting us inside?” he asked. Felix tilted his head, his piercing blue eyes shifting over to look at the rest of Woojin’s hunting party. Woojin kept his eyes fixed on Felix, not wanting to see the reaction of his group. 

“What happened?” Felix asked, eyes lingering on the other’s before shifting back to look at Woojin. He had the same kind of calculating look in his eyes as his coven leader and that fact made Woojin’s gut twist. 

“A ghoul,” Minho replied and Felix hummed, eyes not leaving Woojin. 

There was another pause and the only sound among them was the pained whimpers from Jisung. Felix swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing and he stepped to the side.

“Come in,” he said and Woojin felt relief washing over him. “Close the door behind you, I’ll go and get someone to help you.”

Woojin nodded and motioned for the three others to follow him. They stepped inside, Jeongin and Minho still helping Jisung to walk and Woojin closed the door behind them. They were inside something that looked like a laundry room and there was a faint iron smell in the air. Woojin grimaced.

“A group of hunters, how peculiar,” a voice said and Woojin looked up to see someone he hadn’t seen before. The young man had an oval face with chubby jowls, brown hair almost covering his slim eyes and he looked over the group. His expression was serious as he looked over the situation. “Felix told me you had an injured one.”

“Yes,” Woojin breathed, his chest tightening and gut twisting. “Can you please help him?” he pleaded. This young man didn’t look like a vampire but Woojin couldn’t pinpoint what he really was.

“I can,” he said as he stepped inside the room. “Sit him down on the chair,” he said, gesturing to the single chair in the room. Jisung winced as he sat down, face scrunched up in pain. “I don’t really help hunters because you’re usually out for my head,” he said slowly as he approached. Two more people, both of them clearly vampires, appeared in the doorway.

They were both leaning against the doorframe, taking one side of the doorway each. One of them was short, round cheeks but a sharp chin with drowsy, red eyes. The other one was tall, heart shaped face and thick lips. In the light from the fluorescent light of the lamp, Woojin could see the mole under his left eye. Both of them were quiet, giving Woojin a sharp look as they watched them.

Changbin and Hyunjin. They had been a part of the coven when Woojin had met them all a year ago. The only one he didn’t recognize was the young man that was looking over Jisung’s wounds.

“A ghoul, huh?” the young man said and Woojin hummed. “Got you good too,” he continued and Jisung cried out as he continued to inspect the wound. “So… this might hurt a little,” he said, pressing his palm down over the wound. Jisung’s body lurched and a sob slipped past his lips. A bright white light erupted from under the young man’s palm and Woojin widened his eyes. When he pulled his hand back, the wound that had previously adorned Jisung’s skin was gone.

“A witch,” Minho breathed as the young man moved back towards the doorway.

“I’m Seungmin,” he said, strained smile on his lips. Woojin took a deep breath and threw a glance to Jisung. Jisung’s eyes were glossy, tear stains on his cheeks as he inspected the healed skin.

“Thank you,” Woojin said and Seungmin just gave him a nod. Just as Woojin was about to say something, Felix appeared between Hyunjin and Changbin in the doorway.

“I just made tea,” he announced, bright smile on his lips. As he looked over Woojin’s groups, his smile only grew as he laid eyes upon Jisung. “Are you feeling better, hunter?” he asked, eyes almost sparkling. Woojin frowned as he looked between everyone in the room and then back to Felix. Either Felix was purposefully trying to ignore the tension in the air or he really wasn’t aware of the heavy tension.

“I-I am,” Jisung replied, stumbling over his words. 

“Let’s move to the living room,” Felix said and Woojin nodded. “Just follow this hallway and the first to the right, okay?” he continued and Woojin nodded again. Felix looked between Changbin, Hyunjin and Seungmin; he gave them all a nod and the four of them slipped away, leaving Woojin and the others alone.

“What the fuck?” Minho asked and Woojin bit his lip.

“Did we just get help from vampires?” Jeongin asked. Jisung just looked shocked, hand still pressing down over where his wounds had been. “Why would these vampires help us?”

“They’re not… all bad,” Woojin said, taking a deep breath. “At least if you’re making deals with them.”

“You made a deal with one?” Minho asked, narrowing his eyes. Woojin lowered his head in shame. 

“I didn’t really have a choice,” he admitted, looking up again. Jeongin raised an eyebrow and Minho hummed. “It was about a year ago, when I was… just allowed to do missions on my own. Things went wrong and I got into a situation that almost got me killed. I was brought here, treated for my wounds by the… the coven leader and in return for the coven leader helping me, I had to promise to never tell anyone about their hideout.”

“And yet you brought a group of hunters to my home,” a voice said and Woojin looked up to see the very familiar angular face of Chan, the coven leader. Thick lips stretching into an amused grin along with one of the thick eyebrows raised above his droopy, pale blue eyes. 

“The deal simply stated that I wouldn’t tell anyone about it,” Woojin said, crossing his arms over his chest and Chan hummed. “I never told anyone about this. I just showed them here. I technically didn't break any promise.”

“Well,” Chan said, laughing as he ran a hand through his blond curls. “I guess I should have phrased myself better.”

“You should,” Woojin said and Chan snorted, the playful expression immediately wiped off his face.

“I’ll let this one slide,” he said, voice cold and something predatory flashed in his eyes as he looked them over. “But be warned, hunter,” he warned and Woojin swallowed. “You’re in debt to me and my coven now, as you interrupted our evening to ask for help for your friend,” he said, gesturing to Jisung.

“I know,” Woojin said, taking a deep breath and he straightened his back. “I was aware of that when I decided to bring them here.”

“What about your other friends then,” Chan said, letting his eyes wander over them. “Are you planning to tell your corrupted academy about us?” he asked and Woojin turned to look at his group. Jisung, Jeongin and Minho were all staring at him before they all slowly turned to face Chan.

“No,” Minho replied and Chan’s cold expression softened ever so slightly. “If Woojin deems it best to keep this secret, so will I.”

“I like this one, Woojin,” Chan said, shifting his eyes to Woojin for a moment. “How about you two? Do I have to snap your necks like toothpicks or would you be kind enough to keep this secret?”

“I don’t see the point in telling anyone about you when you helped me,” Jisung said slowly and Chan nodded.

“I’ll do my best to keep your location secret,” Jeongin said. “You helped Jisung and I… I am in debt to you as well.”

“That’s sweet of you, little one,” Chan said, a smile on his lips. “Woojin will be the one to pay the debt in the future, but I appreciate and will remember this, little hunter.”

There was another pause as the five of them looked between each other. Then Jisung spoke up.

“Can we have tea?” he asked and Chan burst out laughing. He seemed almost impossibly human and Woojin felt just as shocked as the rest of his group looked.

“Of course we can,” Chan said, moving back into the hallway he had come from. “Just follow me.”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A few weeks later, there was a hurried knock on their back door. Woojin had been in the kitchen, just by the door, when the knock sounded and he had been the one to greet their visitor. The rain was heavy in the air, but it had not yet started to rain. The chill of the night pushed inside the house as he opened the door and he raised an eyebrow as he laid his eyes upon their visitor.

Chan was standing in his doorway, blood covering half of his face with Felix’s arm around his neck as Felix leaned into Chan’s side, head low.

“Chan,” Woojin greeted after a moment. “What brings you here?”

“Remember the favor you owe me?” Chan asked and Woojin hummed, nodding his head a little as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I would like to collect my debt right now.”

“What do you need?” Woojin asked, eyeing Chan carefully before his eyes fell on Felix. Felix was wearing a dark hoodie, but Woojin could still see the blood soaking the dark fabric. 

“Please let us in,” Chan said, voice unexpectedly soft and pleading. Woojin took a moment to just look at Chan and Felix.

“Come in,” he said, taking a step to the side to let Chan and Felix step inside. Felix seemed to be conscious, his steps slow and stumbling. “Let’s head to the living room,” he continued as he closed the door behind the two vampires. Chan nodded, jaw clenched and Woojin took a deep breath before moving ahead of them to lead them to the living room. 

The silence between them was heavy and Woojin could hear Felix gasp every now and then. Vampires didn’t need to breathe but from what Woojin had gathered, Felix had been recently changed and thus, him still breathing like he needed it made sense.

“What happened?” Woojin asked as he pushed the door to the living room open. The room was empty, the fire burning in the fireplace to provide warmth in the room. “Just get him on the couch,” he instructed, gesturing to the dark leather couch.

“Ran into some hunters,” Chan hissed as he helped Felix to sit down. Felix whimpered in pain and Woojin could finally see his face. His hair was bloody, sticking to his forehead and side of his face. His hoodie was torn in places and a larger tear in the fabric was located in his abdomen area. “Didn’t really end well and they managed to get Felix with some silver. Luckily they didn’t embed the silver stake in him, but they grazed his skin and that…” he trailed off, eyes fixed on Felix. “That is going to slow the healing down. I needed to get him away. To somewhere safe where he could heal a little before we go back home.”

“I see,” Woojin said, nodding his head a little. “I’ll go and get you some things so you can help him,” he continued and Chan nodded. Woojin swallowed and began to head to the other door of the living room on the other side. As he passed the couch, he felt cold fingers reach out to weakly grab onto his arm. He flinched in surprise and looked down to meet Felix’s eyes. 

Felix looked weak, his blue eyes glossed over and most of his face covered in blood. He looked at Woojin for a moment before smiling. “Thank you, Woojin,” he whispered, letting go of Woojin’s wrist. Woojin sighed, a small smile stretching on his lips and warmth blooming in his chest. 

“You’re welcome, Felix,” he said before he continued towards the door to get Chan the things he needed to clean Felix’s wounds.

  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  


Woojin frowned as he entered the living room again. He stopped right in the doorway leading into the rather large room and he crossed his arms over his chest. He had left a first aid kit, along with a new hoodie and a basin of water, with Chan about an hour ago. As there had been no sounds coming from the living room, he thought that he had to check on the vampires again to make sure they were okay.

Chan was sitting on the couch, gently illuminated by the crackling fire in the fireplace. Felix was laying down, dressed in the yellow hoodie he had borrowed from Jisung with his head resting in Chan’s lap and his eyes closed. Chan wasn’t paying Woojin any attention at all, although Woojin was pretty sure that he was aware of his presence.

Chan was gently petting Felix’s hair, threading his fingers through the soft blond locks. Woojin stepped closer but Chan didn’t seem to bother him.

“Is Felix yours?” he asked as he sat down on the couch in front of Chan. Chan’s hand froze for a moment before he looked up, blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Woojin. “We didn’t learn much about bitten vampires. Just that they take on the eye color of their maker and tend to be very protective of the maker.”

“He is mine,” Chan said, voice a bit strained and Woojin raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like to be called his maker though. I am his guardian.”

“Oh?” Woojin said, raising an eyebrow. Chan opened his mouth to speak but then Felix let out a small groan and shifted a little in his lap. He immediately turned his attention to Felix. He went back to thread his fingers through Felix’s hair. “I apologize but…” he trailed off as Chan looked up again, still brushing his hand through Felix’s hair. “I didn’t really except vampires to be so… affectionate.”

“Not all of us are,” Chan said slowly and Woojin nodded. “But most of us are not monsters,” he finished, clenching his jaw and Woojin bit his lip. He did feel a bit sorry about calling them monster at one point. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Woojin said but Chan shook his head.

“As far as I am concerned, that’s something they teach you at the academy,” he said and Woojin nodded. There was a pause and Chan glanced down at Felix in his lap, a sad smile dancing on his lips. “I tried to save him, you know?”

“What?” Woojin asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Felix,” Chan clarified, brushing the back of his fingers over Felix’s forehead. “I… I found him in an alley a few years ago,” he began and Woojin’s stomach churned uncomfortably. “I’ve been a vampire for many, many years. Felix isn’t some mistake that happened because I was reckless. He was beaten to the pulp when I found him. There was…” he trailed off and took a deep breath. “There was another man there. A serial killer. Felix had been on the way home from the cinema when he got attacked. I killed the man and I tried to make sure Felix was stable enough for me to leave him.”

“But he wasn’t,” Woojin said and Chan nodded, sadness swimming in his eyes.

“His heart stopped,” Chan whispered, looking so uncharacteristically vulnerable in this moment. “I couldn’t… He was so young,” he said, looking down at Felix again. Felix was still sleeping soundly, his face relaxed and Woojin could see just how young Felix actually looked. “He was only 17. He didn’t deserve death. He deserved a long and happy life as a human, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t let him die. He deserved a second chance.”

“I didn’t expect vampires to be this… kind,” Woojin admitted after another moment of silence and Chan laughed sadly. 

“I know what they teach you hunters,” he said, shoulders slumping but his eyes never leaving Felix. “I’ve lived long enough to see the practices develop,” he added, taking a deep breath. “But we are… at least some of us, still the same people we were as humans.”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin said, gut twisting uncomfortably. He wanted to kick himself for not realizing this sooner. He really should have thought about this before blindly trusting the academy.

“It’s okay,” Chan said, snapping Woojin out of his thoughts and he looked up. Chan’s blue eyes were piercing as he studied Woojin’s face. “As far as I know, you and your little band have been pretty good at finding the bad vampires around these parts. But I would…” he trailed off, looking down at Felix again. “I know we’re kind of… on an even now. You owe me nothing but… I would really appreciate it if you didn’t come after me or my coven.”

“I can… I can try my best to take the academy’s eyes off you,” Woojin said before he could think the thought through and he wanted to slap himself. Chan wasn’t a bad person, he had proven that to Woojin on multiple occasions by now. But should Woojin be promising these things to him? Unclear. “I mean,” he said, racking his brain as he tried to think of what to say exactly. “If you can help me sort out where to find the bad and dangerous vampires, I will do my best to keep the academy off your back.”

There was a pause. Chan looked up again, eyebrow raised and he narrowed his eyes. Then a smile stretched on his lips, a warm and genuine smile that made Woojin’s heart flutter in an odd way. 

“We seem to have a deal,” he said, his eyes soft as he met Woojin’s eyes, “dear hunter.”

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> EHEY i managed to write smth. ive had a writers block and then poOF this happened? hello writing spirit its good to have you back ;v;
> 
> I hope y'all liked this! Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> You can find me on pinkpunchmango @ twt and cc if you wanna talk or ask questions uwu


End file.
